tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Erai Dalfar
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Erai Dalfar is a half-elf who is trying to find a way to make himself a better mage. To achieve this goal, he has been adventuring throughout Libaterra in search of knowledge. After the Battle of Survivor's Woods, he is travelling with the nymph Shiel. He is also the father of Arcturius via a one night stand with Helena the Grey. Biography Third Age Early Years As a kid with a human father and an elven mother Erai was taught to be accepting to all people. He had a privileged existence living in Lutherin thanks to his mother who was a mage and his father who worked as a hired warrior for an unnamed noble. When he was old enough to hold a stick he was taught by his father to wield a sword and became proficient at it. When he would go home after his lessons his mother taught him how to use magic. The magic his mother showed him made him fall deeply in love with the beauty of it, but due to his strong paternal inheritance he found that it was hard to grasp the flow of mana. Even worse still he found that he had an unusually low resistance and affinity to all schools, which caused him great hardship when he was apprenticed to various magi who all gave up on him. This caused a deep bitterness towards the magi of the city since he was ruthlessly thrown out of every apprenticeship he found and a desperation to learn anything for the sake of the magic he loved so much. When his father and mother died due to the circumstances of the Great War, he took it upon himself to leave home to find a reason for his constitution and possibly a way to fix it. As he grew older, Erai happened upon a camp at night and met with a grey-haired, young woman called Helena the Grey. Attraction was mutual, especially after both had gotten drunk, and it led to the pair having a one night stand. Erai and Helena went their separate ways in the morning, neither expecting to see the other again. Godslayer Era Garden of Fear Erai spent the years following the Cataclysm on his journey, and he ended up all the way to Western Libaterra and to Survivor's Woods by 1017 AE when he had turned 32. After he had entered the forest thanks to a suggestion from the enigmatic Ghenna the Informant whom he had met in Trinity Gask, he realized soon that he was unable to find his way back to farmlands and that he couldn't find anything safe to eat in the woods either. While wandering in the woods, Erai happened upon a mob led by a young boy. The mob had entered the same forest from the city in search of a witch who resided deep within it and whom they wanted dead. Although Erai was hungry, he decided to back away from the angry group but ended up tripping and causing enough noise so that one of the people from the group, the paladin Osmond Cordae Locke, decided to investigate the noise. This led to a meeting between Erai and Osmond as well as Erai's first chat with anyone since he'd gotten lost in the woods. Despite not knowing what exactly was going on and who he could trust, Erai decided to team up with Osmond and the paladin's companions as they ventured deeper into the woods since they seemed like a trustworthy group who should be able to help him find his way back to civilization. Erai was introduced to the rest of the group which included Osmond's female companion Rose, the young bard Arcturius, the blacksmith Devin Gale, the travelling cook Ghaddar Wekufe and the cook's donkey Shitale. Instead of getting out of the woods, the group ended up in a hidden grove full of nymphs, beautiful human-like creatures who thrived on sex, instead. The nymphs noticed the interlopers and approached them eagerly, trying to seduce them as commanded by their Queen Huldra. Erai ended up interacting with a nymph named Shiel whose advances made him slightly uncomfortable. At the same time he also attracted the attention of an entity which had been trapped in the woods and who chose him as her conduit. Events began unfolding rapidly in the grove soon after as more people found their way into the grove, including the mob from earlier which was now being led by a monstrous tree-like creature calling itself Fear Dearg. Tensions grew as Osmond and his companions tried to figure out what was going on and settle the dispute between the mob and the nymphs peacefully if possible, but it eventually escalated into an all-out battle as Osmond attacked the monster which unleashed the mob on the paladin's group while the nymphs were initially confused by this sudden violent outburst. Eventually Osmond's group, as well the warrior Axikasha Keiran, realized that the witch hunt had been mere pretext to lure as many people into the woods as possible for some sort of eldritch ritual. Fear turned out to be working with Aibell, an ostensibly elven court musician in the grove who revealed herself as one of the Faerfolc. Aibell's goal was to use nymphs to attack travellers and draw out her rival fae, the witch whose name was revealed to be Befana, and siphon the power from Befana, the nymphs' love-making, Arcturius's magic songs as well Rose's dancing, to open a portal to the Void in order to free Aibell's fae lover Curdardh, after which the fae couple would escape the cursed forest. As Arcturius began her song and Rose began to dance, the group witnessed the horrific transformation of the woman into a bipedal fox creature called Inari Okami who nearly made Arcturius lose his sanity in the process. Erai had little time to worry about the specifics, though; all he knew was that bad things were going to happen soon unless he did something. He managed to convince Shiel to have other nymphs aid the group against Aibell, Fear and the possessed mob, and he decided to follow Osmond should the paladin require his help. He was also aided by the mysterious female entity only he could hear who helped him access his magic which manifested as manipulating the wind. After a lengthy and fierce battle, which also included treants, giant spiders and a wisp, Aibell was defeated when she was cast into the portal which closed behind her, and Fear's power was weakened enough so that Befana could confront him to hold him at bay. Ax, together with the shaman Corwin Finian whom she had saved from the nymphs, opened another portal to the Void, and the survivors from the battle, including nymphs, used it to escape from the forest before Fear could retaliate. The brief trip through the Void went without incident and they managed to return to the Land of the Living just in time before they'd attract attention from eldritch monsters or would be driven insane. The group could finally catch its breath after having escaped from the forest. Most of the mind-controlled mob suffered from short-term amnesia and wandered back to Trinity Gask in a confused state, and the nymphs who had escaped successfully decided to scatter and find their fortunes elsewhere in small groups. Erai stayed with the small group which had played a pivotal role in the battle, and listened to Osmond and Ax's respective stories about their journeys and how they'd gotten involved in this mess. Erai didn't fully understand what they were talking about, nor did he care at this point; his mana had been drained by the ordeal, and he couldn't wait to get some sleep. However, that might be easier said than done because the nymph Shiel had grown fond of him and had decided to become his companion much to Erai's confusion, but Erai accepted his fate and let the nymph tag along. A Gathering Storm Erai went to Trinity Gask and had sex with Shiel in an inn room until he collapsed from exhaustion. They slept, and when they awoke, Ghenna the Informant was at the door with, of course, information that pointed him to an order of paladins, or the city of Alent. Shiel was reminded of Osmond, and they got dressed and left. Shiel got proper clothes, and they coincidentally met up with Osmond. Bella Sirius fell on top of Erai all of a sudden. After helping the disoriented elf to her feet, Arcturius came by, and Erai called him over, relieved to see Bella and surprised to see the half-elf. More info later. Fourth Age Interim Years After the Catastrophe, Erai witnessed Ridgefort being turned into Valencia at the dawn of the Fourth Age. He married Shiel and had two daughters, Niella Dalfar and Shieltiel Dalfar, with her. He was also joined by the wind elemental Zephyr who was not known by anyone else since she was invisible. However, his happy life came to an end one day when a horrific event caused the death of Shiel, leaving Erai to take care of his daughters alone. Through his elemental contract and his perseverance he gained the ability to fully use wind magic, and using that he protected and provided for his family through tasks like a mercenary until he was approached by the Holy Inquisition of Cardia. His daughters didn't have the same trust in other races after the event and even when they became adults they stuck with him, even after he joined the Inquisition. Erai became a full fledged red mage with an extreme focus on Wind Magic. His proficiency and knowledge became known to a lot of people and he gained a position of Tenure at a College as a professor of Magic Theory, where he expounded his knowledge of magic. Along with his success in tasks and his fluid movements in battles and duels he gained the title "Wind Dancer" from his students and fans. Over the years of serving in the Inquisition, he earned the title of High Inquisitor. Aliases and Nicknames ; Erai : What he's called. ; Moor : What Shiel calls him. It's an old nymph term which means both friend and lover. Appearance Erai stands at a steady 6'4" with a slightly muscular build. His shoulders a measure wider than elves tend to be, giving him a more aggressive appearance. His hair holds the unusual color of Redwood (Light brown with a reddish tint) and flows down to his shoulders, though he would prefer to keep it tied into a pony tail. His eyes are a deep blue hue. He tends to sport a shadow length of facial hair along his jaw line since he doesn't like it long but will not care to shave every day. He wields a tailor made short sword, simple looking except for the blue gem stone embedded in the hilt (only decorative). He also has a small round shield rough in design but made to be used. Personality and Traits Openly: Kind, Energetic, Slightly Obsessive, Optimistic, Wholehearted. Inwardly: Solemn, Focused. Powers and Abilities He knows very basic white and black spells and can use his sword and shield to defend himself as an average fighter. He has knowledge of many spells but cannot use almost any of them. Relationships Arcturius After reuniting with Helena years after their affair, Erai learned that the bard Arcturius who he'd been adventuring with was in fact his and Helena's son. Erai is still coming to grips with the revelation and hasn't openly told Arc about how they're related, instead choosing to hint at the connection. Ghenna Erai encountered Ghenna, commonly known as the Informant, in Trinity Gask. The Informant told Erai to search Survivor's Woods and thus gain insight onto his affliction, and Erai followed his suggestion but later regretted it. When they met again after Erai had managed to flee from the woods, Erai confronted Ghenna angrily while Ghenna was visibly amused by Erai's outburst. Erai wants nothing to do with the Informant anymore after he had been tricked by him once, but Ghenna still seems to see Erai somewhat valuable in gaining information and seems to have his own motives for giving Erai further information. Helena the Grey Erai and Helena met in a camp at night and ended up having a one night stand before following different paths. The intimate affair led to Helena getting pregnant with Erai's child and eventually giving birth to a boy she named Arcturius. When she and Erai were reunited years later, she revealed the truth to him much to his shock before the two went their separate ways again. Osmond Cordae Locke Coincidental companions at first, the trials Erai and Osmond went through, as well as traveling together since their departure from Trinity Gask and their interest in the arcane, has bonded them as friends. Shiel Dalfar Shiel took a liking to Erai, making him promise to take care of her and mate with her. She expected Erai to keep his promise, but Erai was less than pleased by this predicament he had ended up in although he had nevertheless taken Shiel along as a companion in his journeys. They later grew fond of one another and married, having two daughters. Shiel's death would affect Erai a great deal, and he still remembers her fondly. See also *Dalfar Family *Ghenna the Informant *Holy Inquisition of Cardia Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Characters from Valencia Category:Dalfar Family Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Holy Inquisition of Cardia Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age characters